


Santa is not coming to Town

by RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66



Category: South Park
Genre: General
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66/pseuds/RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66
Summary: Something Evil is coming to town to capture the naughty children of South Park. A Halloween/Christmas story





	1. On the Naughty List

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations and terms and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks. It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

Santa is not coming to Town

Chapter 1: On the Naughty List

One snowy and chilly evening that had settled over the semi normal mountain town of South Park, Colorado, which it is very crowded than normal. Most of the crowd is not from town that they are here for the Holidays in the Mountains festival that Mayor McDaniels had put together for the holiday season to help with the sales of local shops and show the town in a positive light. Meanwhile at Luau's toys that the local kids were standing shoulder to shoulder looking at the Christmas decorated window displays for the top toys of the holiday season.

"Why the fuck is these damned fidget spinners are still popular? " Cartman expressed with his annoyance, when he looks down at the display to see an overrated summer trend being one of popular toys during the season.

"Holy cow, but I want that Star Wars light saber builder kit and remote controlled R2-D2." Kevin Stoley added along with a smile and excitement when he had seen his beloved sci-fi series in the top toys of this holiday season.

"Goddamnit, Kevin every time you see something from Star Wars that Walt Disney is making their money off you big time." Cartman ranted wildly, which Kevin looks down at the ground with sadness. "I-I- I'm sorry." Kevin replied that Dovahkiin and the other kids were standing there rolling there with disgust for the fat kid had returned to his former nasty self. All of the kids had decided to sneak away for the lighting ceremony while Cartman was still transfixed on the window display. "Hey guys, check this toy out that I want this toy, which nobody gets the same thing… Goddamnit! Where those fucking asshole had gone to now?" He had looks around the area to notice that they had left him there that is when he had noticed Heidi was standing there that he was rolling his eyes.

"Hi, Eric, where did your friends have went?" Heidi asked that he was trying his best to get away from her at that moment.

"I'm going to get some KFC for dinner, and then I'm going to shit on everybody's front porch later tonight." Cartman expressed his anger, as he rushes toward the gathering at City Hall.

Meanwhile inside the vastly decorated City Hall in the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was getting ready for hosting her brain child that ushering the holiday season for the local businesses in to give them a boost. She was standing in front of her mirror that she had replaced her white blouse with a red one. Both of her aides were staying there waiting for her that she had finished off with a retouching of her makeup.

"It is show time, boys. " McDaniels announced with false amusement for this season that she had been dealing with the fallouts of discovering the ads plans to destroy the town, and the high jump of crime following BarBrady's firing from the force. "I want this night done over with." They walks out onto the stage that the large crowd had quiet down when she had appeared on to the stage that she has a presence to bring the crowd together. "Good evening, citizens of South Park and visitors across the country that the great pleasure of me to welcome to our small town to celebrate the holiday season with us." While she was speaking to the crowd that Cartman was storming through the crowd looking for his friends, who had left him alone at Luau's Toys' window display.

"You son of bitches, you guys are so fucking dead right now!" Cartman angrily ranted when he was pushing the adults on the legs or other kids out of his way to get to those assholes had deserted him again.

"Oh, hamburgers, fellas that Eric is mad that he is coming for us." Butters shrieked in horror when he had seen the scowling look on Cartman's face as he was moving through the crowd. "I'm going to kick you all in the fucking balls." Butters begin to screams in fear, as Cartman rushed toward them. "Run, fellas, it is Eric and he is super angry with us." He had grabbed Butters by his shirt that they both fall back in the present display by the giant town's Christmas tree that the boys turned around to get Butters away from Cartman at that moment. All of the boys were trying to get Cartman off Butters, when they all see a glaring McDaniels along with her aides. "You boys get in my office now!" McDaniels ordered that she wasn't happy about their latest stunt at all. "Crap?" Stan announced with fear when he looking down at the ground with possible embarrassment, as they were heading in her office to be yelled at by her once again.

"You little bad children had brought the Krampus to your little town." The old German tourist woman warned them about an ancient evil coming to their town for them to take them to the underworld.

"What the fuck is the Krampus?" Craig anxiously asked, while he was standing there holding Tweek's hand who was shaking in fear. "Jesus Christ, lady that you're scaring us!" Tweek panicked, when she had threatened them.

Inside the nicely decorated mayoral office that the furious looking mayor is letting them have it with a fierce tongue lashing that they had brought forth from her that all of her, and the city workers had put this together for a year."Can you boys behave for once?" McDaniels clamored coldly, as she glared down at them once again. "Do you know how long we had planned this event, and the work that had gone into it?" Cartman was standing there rolling his eyes at her and pretended to listen.

"You are just using this festival to put the town on the map for tourism, just like you and Mr. Marsh had done with the Shi Tpa Town district." Cartman answered that the boys stood there with dumbfounded to what they had heard that came from Cartman's mouth.

"Excuse me, what did you say? " McDaniels replied in an appalled tone when she had overheard his cut to the throat diss directed toward her. "Don't you remind me of that shameful mistake had ruined families, friendships. It only brought crime and budget hardships instead.

"You heard me, you greedy self- centered bitch, and suck mah balls!" Cartman snapped back at her that McDaniels was taken by surprise that she had thought the PC culture had changed this little maggot for good, but she was wrong. All sudden, Cartman had stormed out of the office looks triumphed when he had called the mayor out and leaving the other boys behind. "What the hell was that is all about?" Stan expressed in shock.

"Dude, it is Cartman that did you expect from him?" Kyle answered that he knows that the asshole Cartman is back to raise hell for been quiet by playing nice to keep PC embracing townsfolk under his thumb for two years.

XXXXXX

After getting their asses handed by the mayor that the boys' extended group of friends were staying over at Dovahkiin's house for a sleep over that they were enjoying the rest of the night, due to the fact that Cartman had bailed on them and gotten grounded, after getting chewed out by the mayor earlier in the evening. They had gathered around the pizzas, which Kenny was enjoying this without Cartman making fun of him for being poor.

Guys, did you hear that tourist had said to us at the lighting ceremony earlier tonight?" Craig expressed some concern about that threat she made, while Tweek was sitting there with his fidget spinners in his hand. That everyone at the table stop to look at him. "Like what, Craig?" Token asked that the other boys were sitting there in dead silence. "Do you guys ever hear about the Krampus, Gah?" Tweek quickly growled to butt into the conservation.

"What the hell is the Krampus?" Stan expressed with confusion, as he looks at Kyle, who looks confused as well too on the subject that they are currently talking about right now.

Meanwhile at Cartman's house, inside his room that Liane is punishing him for his bad behavior that he had shown at the lighting ceremony earlier tonight by sending him to his room for the rest of the night.

"Naughty, Eric that you have no right to tackle someone into a public display tonight, which you're grounded for two weeks." Liane ranted angrily toward her young annoyed son who was seated on his bed with his arms folded. "You can go suck mah balls, meemmm!" Cartman snapped back at his own mother for daring to ground him.

"Eric, what had gotten into you lately that you're such a good little boy during the PC movement?" Liane commented on his change back from a PC supporting wonder boy back to his asshole self. "Goddamnit, here you go with this PC shit again!" Cartman protested, as he had throws his stuff across the room at that moment. "Fuck you, Mem!"

"Oh, dear that he is having another tantrum, because he is not getting his way!" Liane said to herself, as she had closed his door that she can hear smashing of toys within his room. Outside, cut to the cliff that overlooks the town. Where a cloaked figure with large horns sticking out was standing there that you can hears its jingle bells rattled in the blowing icy north winds looking at the town below.

Cut to the McDaniels' residence in the kitchen that BarBrady was teaching his young twin daughters, Lena and Olivia to bake Christmas cookies when the mayor arrived home from another disastrous lighting ceremony. She stopped in her tracks to watch BarBrady showing his girls how to bake, which it made her happy after seeing them.

"Are you helping daddy with those holiday cookies trays?" McDaniels said, as she went to them to give them a kiss on their forehead that their young son, Jordan or J.C. was sleeping with Barney the dog by the family's Christmas tree in the living room.

"Look, mommy!" Olivia said, as she proudly showed her mother her first decorated cookie when she had holds it up in the air. That is when BarBrady looks at her, as he was pulling hot trays from the oven. "My little munchkin, you did a good job on your first try that you will better." McDaniels replied in a relaxed tone when she had removed her jacket and shoes off her and put an apron on to help out. "Mommy is going to help out now."

"I had heard about the incident that had happened down at the ceremony tonight." BarBrady said that she was standing there rolling her eyes at him. "Shhh… I don't to bring that stuff from work home. It is family time."

Back at the Hughes' residence that Kyle was up on his laptop to do some research on Krampus, while the other boys were sleeping that he was finding Germanic legends and lore about a demon that goes to towns to kidnaps naughty children and take them back to the underworld that he is Santa Clause's opposite during Christmas. "Holy shit, we could fucked, even through I'm Jewish."

"To Be Continued"


	2. A Very Crappy Gift

Chapter 2: A Very Crappy Gift

The following morning at Dovahkiin's house that the boys were up, which they had stumbled on both Denny and Leah, who were putting the Christmas decorations up along with little Lacey. That is when Denny had stopped them at the door to find who had shit over the entire front porch overnight.

"Hey there, champ! Do you have any idea on who had crapped on our front porch overnight?" Denny asked that Dovahkiin was standing there looking confused as hell, which Kyle knew who had done the crime instantly. "Wait- What, dad?" Dovahkiin replied along with a sick look had formed on his face at that moment.

"I was thinking about Randy Marsh that our feud is still ongoing on." Denny spoke as he was thinking about anyone who has a grudge against him recently. Outside that Dovahkiin was gagging when Kyle about Cartman's revenge to take a smelly shit on people's doorstep in the middle of the night.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with Cartman's head, but my dad will think that your dad was on one of his drunken binges to get back at him." Dovahkiin expressed his annoyance that he knows about his father's feud is still ongoing with Randy Marsh right now. "He is being a jackass as always." Kyle clarified, as they were heading for the bus stop. "I had taken that he had went to KFC for the crap attack last night.

"He is just a fucking dick that I'm going to kick his ass later." Dovahkiin added along with annoyance. "What did you suspect from fat ass?" Kenny chimed into the conservation, while they were waiting for the bus.

"Speaking of fat ass, he is late for the bus." Stan added. "Who gives a shit that he better stays out of my sight today?" Dovahkiin snapped back with annoyance that he wants to punch him in the mouth for last night.

Cut to the McDaniels residence that both McDaniels and BarBrady were getting ready for work, which BarBrady had left before anyone could see them together as McDaniels was taking her twins girls and young son to daycare, then drop Pete off at school.

"Why daddy doesn't get to come with us when we goes to daycare that our classmates have their daddies drop them off, mommy?" Lena asked, while the mayor was driving them that Pete just sitting there looking at her at that moment.

"Well, honey that there is people who don't agreed with me being with daddy. They will consider your dad and my love is a conflict of interest. We have to hide our family and love from the naysayers" McDaniels explained that Lena sat in her car seat looking sad that she wished that she could be open with her relationship in public. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But your daddy is always there for you." That is when she had pulled up by the front doors of the school. "See you later, Aunt Mary." All sudden she had gotten an idea that she is taking them to the office for the day."Mommy, where are we going? Lena demanded, as she drove toward City Hall.

"You get to come to work with mommy today instead?" McDaniels cheerfully replied, as she drove on toward the downtown, before going to City Hall that she had stopped at the local Tom Barton's for a coffee, doughnut holes and three juices.

Meanwhile at South Park Elem. School before the first bell that the boys were hovering around Dovahkiin's locker that is when they had noticed Cartman was standing there along with devious smile and a bit of anger.

"Well, Well, Well… Did you guys have found my little present on your front door this morning, which it is courtesy of a mix of the colonel and Tai food for dinner last night? Cartman spoke that he was being a dick once again.

"You're such a tool, fat ass that my dad had found it when he went his morning paper. As right now that he is currently thinking that Randy Marsh is behind it as a part of one of his drunken binges." Dovahkiin angry clarified that his eyes begins to grow in that icy blue color, which Cartman back away.

Guys, we should be more worried about the Krampus over our angry mayor and parents. Krampus is going after you as it was said by an old German tourist during the mishap at the lighting ceremony last night." Kyle warned, as he had pushed himself through the crowd with a file filled with papers.

"What the fuck is the Krampus? Stan asked, when everyone had gathered around Kyle to hear him out about this possible threat to them at that moment.

"According to the Germanic lore that it is the opposite of Santa Clause, and it is a demon to punish naughty children by carries them to hell to be whipped for those misdeeds of the past year into being good. Kyle explained from his research that he had recovered.

"Arrggghh, Jesus Christ that we have an ancient Christmas demon now left after us for our bad behavior!" Tweek panicked that Craig had placed his hand on Tweek's shoulder. "Calm down, honey." Craig spoke with a soothing tone.

"Jesus Christ, dude what are we going to do now?" Stan added in a panic, as he looks over his friends' frightened face when Kenny was pulling his parka hood's strings to hide his face.

"You guys are trying to scare the shit out of me to get back at me for getting you guys into trouble with the mayor last night." Cartman declared, while he was eating a Christmas shaped cookie when the first bell rang at that moment. "And why you are so worried about us being dragged away by the Krampus that you're Jewish.

Cut to South Park City Hall in the mayor's office seating area that McDaniels had dropped coffees off at her secretary's desk, when she had walking in that the twins and Jordan had went into her office by her orders, while the mayor was standing there looking over paperwork that her secretary's desk.

"Did Randy sneak this into the paperwork?" McDaniels asked that she had rejected any of Randy's proposals these days that the town is currently broke from revamping the town during the PC movement. "I don't know, Madam?" Mrs. Cunningham quickly replied to her superior without looking away from her PC screen, which the mayor stood there crumbling the paperwork up and threw it in the trash bin.

XXXXXX

Later on that day, it was early afternoon that Randy was grabbing a couple bags of groceries when Denny Hughes had came running up to Randy begins to accusing him for taking a huge crap on his front porch. Randy was dumbfounded about Denny's claims along with Captain Barkley and Officer Peterson.

"Marsh, did you taken a shit on my porch last night?" Denny questioned with annoyance that the cops were there for similar calls across the neighborhood all morning long. "Denny, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Gentlemen, this is the 10 th call today about someone had trespassed on someone's property to take a decent size crap on their porch all morning long." Barkley explained on the grossed out calls that they had been getting all morning long. Cartman was walking by that he has a devious smile plastered on his chubby face. He was on his way home from a half day from school today that he had rushed out of the building to witness his mayhem at firsthand, which he begins to whistle jingle bells as he walks past the ongoing feud is about to break hell again.

"Randy, what you did now? Sharon in a very annoyed tone, as she had stepped out of the house to see what is keeping him with the groceries."S-Sharon!"

"We are investigating a vandalism spree had taken place in the neighborhood over night, madam." Barkley continues to explain about why they are here to find the vandal who had crapped on everyone's porch overnight.

"Man, the adults are fucking stupid here?" Cartman spoke to himself while he was continue his track through the fresh fallen mountain show toward his house. "Who else need to get a taste of my revenge tonight?" At the same time, cut to the South Park Public Library that Kyle was sitting in the middle of the room continues with his research of the Krampus legend when the rest of the boys find him looking at books on Germanic lore.

"Dude, are you still looking for info on that Krampus legend?" Stan said, as he walks up to him that Kyle had stopped reading to look at him. "I think that Cartman is up to something again."

"Dude, I think that we should stay out of his greedy yet stupid schemes this time." Kyle replied that the Krampus could be going to their town this Christmas, instead of Santa that he has to protect his friends being to the underworld. "So, we are not on a Christmas saving adventure?" Kenny added that he want to stop Cartman from doing something very cruel to ruin the holiday itself, which everyone in the group looks shocked.

"Guys, Cartman had vandalized people had a lot of people's front porches with his own crap overnight." Kyle reminded them of Cartman's latest gross-out revenge against people who had recently pissed him off.

"Aaaannddd Cartman's latest stunt had restarted our dads' stupid feud again!" Dovahkiin commented, as he looks at Stan who had sighed heavily with disgust. "Jesus Christ, that crap feud again." Stan clamored his frustrations towards his dad's childish antics lately.

"I know, dude that getting in the middle of this feud is starting to annoy the shit of me." Dovahkiin quickly added along with annoyance, when he had taken a seat at the table to look over the books as well too.

"What about Cartman and his evil plan against the town?" Stan said in a panic, as Dovahkiin was seating himself at the table to help Kyle out. "We need to find a way to stop Krampus from taking us to the underworld." Dovahkiin warned about the possible demon going to town to go after them leading up to Christmas itself.

Cut to the police station inside the main squad room that most of the officers and detectives were standing around bored as hell. When all sudden Yates had came with a boatload of missing children reports from a neighboring town.

"Middle Park had been getting hit by a mysterious rash of kid kidnapping last few days." Yates said, as he was walking toward his desk looking through the BOLO alerts from the Middle Park Police Dept.

"Aaaannddd we had gotten struck with a vandal who takes a shit on people's porches during the overnight." Foley protested, while sitting there doing his paperwork and eating his sub during his break.

"You don't let your guards down yet that this creep could be heading toward this town as we speak." Yates reminded them about the creeper could be in the town very soon that he wants everyone be on alert until further notice. "Aaaannddd where is BarBrady?"

"I think he is out on patrol and lunch right now, Sarge?" Peterson quickly replied, while he was sitting at his desk doing his paperwork. "Go find him now! He does not have his radio on!" Yates barks his annoyance out.

Cut to the McDaniels' residence that McDaniels had decided to run the town from home for the rest of the day along with her young children. All sudden those three children of hers gone running to the garage side door to greeted their father who had brought lunch for them.

"Daddy is home!" Olivia cheerfully said that she is daddy's little girl, which she had jumped into her daddy's arms, which McDaniels was sitting at the kitchen table looking over the town's budget for next year. His children had led their father to their mother with their lunches.

"City Wok, huh? Did you order my chicken and broccoli for me?" McDaniels asked had taken her go box from him that they had sat there down at the table for lunch. Suddenly his two way radio had crackled to life. "Where the hell is you, BarBrady?" Yates hollered over the radio traffic that McDaniels was standing there rolling her eyes at the crackling radio.

"To Be Continued"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Sorry for the long delay that I'd been preoccupied with playing the Fractured but Whole and co writing with Imagine Ann Morgan.


	3. Snatched Away

Chapter 3: Snatched Away

Next morning had arrived in South Park that frosty chill filled the air and fresh Colorado mountain snow had fallen on the small mountain town overnight. Cut to the police station that they were keeping taps on the disappearances of kids from the neighboring towns. Yates was standing there with a cup of hot coffee and reading missing children reports when BarBrady arrived.

"Hey, sir that you need to check these missing kids reports from neighboring towns." Yates said, as he handled the paper over to BarBrady to take a look at himself.

"Jeez whiz, around the holidays that a sicko had ruined a lot of families' holiday cheer for Christmas by being a Grinch to steal their little ones from their families." BarBrady replied in his loud bombastic voice, as he glances down at the papers.

I will add extra patrols in town that I had thought that we will be dealing with the normal break-ins at homes during the holidays." Yates spoke his thoughts out loud that all of the uniformed officers and plain clothes detectives stood there looking at him. "Chief, it looks like you have to brief the boss on the latest crime spree."

"Oh, jeez that Mary wanted a normal holiday season around here." BarBrady sighed with disgust, as he walks out to head over the mayor's office to brief her on the unfolding situation. Cut to the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was busy with her twin girls and young son decorating a little tree that she had set up for every year that she was sitting on the floor with the decorations. When the slightly overweight police chief had came running through the double doors. "Mary!"

"What is the problem now, George?" McDaniels answered him with great annoyance that Jordan was sitting in her lap, while she was sitting there with a homemade bulb in her hand. Both Lena and Olivia were peeping out behind their mother.

"Mary, we have a major situation that there is a horde of missing children across the area." BarBrady explained that McDaniels looks terrified as a mother when she heard the troubling news that made hugged her young children tightly.

"George, what the hell are we going to do about this crisis?" McDaniels replied with concern that she had to step into her role as the mayor to take control the situation from getting out of hand. She had gotten up from her spot. "We are on it with extra patrols in the neighborhoods, Mary." BarBrady answered her question very quickly.

Cut to Cartman's house that Cartman and Heidi were in the kitchen that both Cartman and Heidi was telling his mother to get those freshly made Christmas cookies out of the oven. They were working Liane like a mule.

"Hun, you both need to settle down that these are your late grandma's cookie recipe." Liane said, as she was putting the hot tray of holiday shaped cookies out of the oven, which both Cartman and Heidi were getting antsy. "Eric and Heidi, these cookies are extremely hot that you're going to burn yourselves."

"Jesus Christ, mem that we don't need any lecture on the hot tray at all." Cartman snapped at her that he hated being lectured on shit that Liane had done the Tsst technique to put him on the ground. "Goddamnit, mom… Okay with enough with that Caesar Milan bullshit!"

Later on that night outside of South Park's town limits that a young boy was walking the streets was disobeying his parents to be at home when the street lights come on. He had attracted something ungodly to him, due to his bad behavior. He had found a large nice wrapped gift that was careful placed there for him.

"What is this? The young boy answered himself, as he slowly crept up to the gift and inspect it before clawing the paper off it when he had opened the box to reveal a morbid looking jack in the box had hatched his teeth on his arm and a large net was thrown on him. "Let me go! Mommy, help!" That is when a heavily robe similar to Santa's, but large goat sticking out from the hood that its hairy claw hand grabbed the child and stuff him into a large sack that was filled with other naughty children from all over the world.

Not long after the incident had taken place, cut to the McDaniels residence that both McDaniels and BarBrady were asleep in their bed that their twin girls cuddled up next to them. When all sudden his walkie- talkie crackles to life as it was sitting out on the nightstand. "All units report to a child abduction!" The radio traffic had awakened them from their deep slumber that BarBrady was putting his uniform back on.

"Give me 10 minutes to get there." BarBrady sleepy still answered his radio as he sat there in a tee and lounge pants, while McDaniels was laying there looking at him with a tired look on her worn face

"I will keep the bed warm for you." McDaniels said in a sleepy voice as she moves over his warm spot on the bed to go back to sleep that is when BarBrady had lean in to kiss her on her soft forehead. "See you later, my love." He walked out of there while he was putting his police duty belt on and grabbed his police issued winter jacket.

The following morning as the sun was starting to rise over the winter wonderland that the town became overnight. Cut at the Hughes house that both Denny and Leah were sitting on the sofa watching the breaking news report. Leah was holding Lacey in her arms as Dovahkiin and the boys were walking by the TV when they had stopped in their tracks.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong?" Kyle asked that Dovahkiin was standing there trembling with fear that he hear the news report. On the screen that the news shows a picture and the info of that little boy was snatched away overnight. "What the hell?

"You kids need to be careful out there that the world is becoming a scary place these days. Real monsters like to hide behind human looking masks." Denny explained that he looks very concerned toward his son and his friends' safety. "Dad, we know about stranger danger." Dovahkiin cuts him off, before he could add to his big speech on Stranger Danger as they were walking out of the house. "Dude, is your dad high on pot again?" Stan asked that Dovahkiin looked annoyance at that question. "Stan, I think that Mr. Hughes is concerned about our safety." Kenny defended Mr. Hughes' concern. "Oh..."

XXXXX

Cut to the community center that the adults were there shouting away at the mayor about a possible child abductor is running around the local area, now they had arrived in their town that they are dealing with a supernatural being instead of a sick human being.

"Rabble! Rabble! Rabble!" The townsfolk shouted angrily that they are looking for any answers to keep their children safe from something supernatural is hunting their naughty children down.

"Alright people, let settle down that I know that you're greatly concerned with the safety of your children." McDaniels spoke that she was concerned too, but she must keep her calm during this crisis. "Rabble... Rabble… Rabble!" The angry townsfolk once again shouted their concerns. "I'm Sorry, mayor. People, we are on the case to find this creep before they could hurt more children." Yates cuts the mayor off that she looks annoyed at him cutting her off, while everyone was in the crowd was standing there rolling their eyes at Yates.

"Yeah right that you'll be sitting at the local Tom Barton's for your free doughnuts and coffee always." The dark haired townsman one whispered to his wife, who had nodded in agreement. Unknown to them that McDaniels had sneaked off the stage to meet with BarBrady for some info. Outside in the hallway that BarBrady was sitting on the stairwell waiting for the meeting to end when he had seen her worried face.

"George, please promise me that you will protect all of these kids from whatever is taking them away from their families at night." McDaniels pleaded to him that she looks concerned since ever she had became a mother that she had became overprotective to the town's children. He had embraced her in a hug that she was trembling with fear.

"It is okay that we will find this monster, and get those kids back before the holiday." BarBrady whispered into her ear, while he was embracing her in his arms tightly. "I'm always wish for a normal holiday season, George that it looks like it again that we are not getting one this year." McDaniels spoke in a defeated tone, as she had sat down on the stairs next to him. "And now Garrison is gearing up for a war with Canada. Will someone calls for his impeachment from office that tweak boy was right about him going to get us all killed."

There is a stranger danger assembly was being held in the school gym that all of the students and teachers were seated on the bleachers. Next to Dovahkiin sat a young girl similar in age to him that she has long light blue hair like Mayor McDaniels and dressed in a pink colored long sleeved shirt and black colored pants named Kat Holloway that she is a member of the Freedom Pals as Kitty Litter during the crime wave had hit South Park and is a Aussie.

Dude, what the hell is going on?" Butters whispered to his friends that they are unaware of what happened to that young boy, who had mysterious disappeared overnight. "Butters, you didn't hear about the news of the disappearance of Max Billings overnight." Stan explained about the situation of their fellow classmates.

"Jesus Christ, you Guys, it does mean that the Krampus is stalking us all right now." Tweek panicked that everyone in the crowd just sat there looking at him. "Honey, please calm down." Craig spoke up to calm his boyfriend down. "What is the Krampus?" Sally asked out of curiosity that all of kids from all grades look scared as hell. That the crowd of eyes had shifted over to Kyle's way that he had started research of the lore of the Krampus last few days.

"Why everybody is looking at me for that I had just researching the Krampus a few days ago?" Kyle said that he looks shocked that his fellow classmates were looking for guidance from him.

"Kyle, you know what the Krampus does to bad kids, according to your research of the lore." Tweek reminds him about his growing research that he had been working on lately. "I'm still researching the lore right now, Tweek." Kyle announced that he was still working on his little project. Down on the gym floor that all of the faculty were standing there looking dumbfounded at the kids. "What are those kids talking about, Mackey?"

"I don't know, PC?" Mackey quickly responded to his superior's question, while PC was standing there glaring at him for they are panicking about right now. That is when the panic within the crowd of kids started to panic on the bleachers at that moment. "I don't want to be dragged by the Krampus." One of the students in the crowd panicked. "Oh, hamburgers.. This is much worst over being grounded!"

"Guys, The Krampus only go for misbehaving kids by taking them to the underworld." Kyle commented to get his fellow classmates to calm down, which all of the kids looks down at both Cartman and Heidi. "What the hell are you guys looking at?" Heidi demanded angrily, as Cartman were glaring at his classmates and smirking at Kyle for not getting Heidi away from him.

"You guys had brought the Krampus here?" Leroy Mullins added that everyone looks scared as hell that is when the kids started to get more panicky before.

"To Be Continued"


	4. False Monster

Chapter 4: False Monster

Out through the school day that the children of South Park were in complete panic, due to the missing kids across the state and the thought of dread filled their little frightened souls that a Germanic and Slavic folklore had comes very true to snatch them away and dragged them all to hell. Kyle had sneaked off to continue to research into the ancient lore during class time. All sudden the intercom crackles to life that PC principal is urging all students report to the gym for an emergency assembly.

"All students must report to the gym for an assembly now!" PC principal announced over the intercom that all of the kids had gathered in the gym for an assembly that the staff, Mr. Mackey, PC principal, Strong Woman, and a couple of police officers and Officer McDaniels were standing before them. "Alright, students that we are having this assembly on stranger danger, due to the recent event of child abductions across the state last few days." PC had seen Butters whispering to Scott Malkinson. "Scotch, Shut your fucking mouth that we have a serious matter to deal with that involves your own safety and your fellow students!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. PC sir? " Butters replied in a very nervous tone as everyone sat there looking at him, before he had quiet down.

"Now you can direct your attention to Officer McDaniels that he will be going over stranger danger." PC Principal had handled Officer McDaniels the mic that Cartman had been absent after getting suspended from school for his bad behavior earlier. Officer McDaniels had stepped forward to speak before the student body. All sudden a little girl had chirped up a storm when Officer McDaniels had stepped up to speak.

"Hi, daddy." Little Rosie McDaniels, who was sitting next to her older sister, Kylie on the bleachers that these two are tight close to each other that they were hoping that their daddy stays with them for lunch at school today.

"Hi, girls that I will stay for lunch, but I need to talk to your classmates first." Officer McDaniels responded to his daughters as a loving father to them. "Hooray!" The two little girls cheered that their father is staying for lunch. They had quieted down to let their daddy speak in front of the student body just like their grandmother does before the whole town. "Good morning, students that I'm here to talk about strange danger, which I'm so sorry to go over the same safety protocol."

After the assembly that the school had been released early that the bus had arrived at the bus stop to let the boys and Dovahkiin off for home that they had to walk home in a group for safety concerns.

"Dude, everyone is on the edge for a possible kidnapper who is going around stealing kids across the state during the holidays." Stan said that he was staying over for a sleepover with the other boys over the weekend from the farms.

"The adults here are fucking stupid that they thinks it is a creepy ass pedo running around that the subject is an ancient supernatural force is the shadow of Santa Clause." Dovahkiin added with concern.

"Krampus goes after naughty children that Santa had rejected from his list, which he will drag his victims back to hell to punish or eat them." Kyle spoke up on his research on the Krampus legends across Eastern Europe.

"Do you mean someone like fat ass?" Kenny chimed into the conversation with a light giggle. "Well, come on you guys that he ran for mayor to make Christmas everyone by drugging everyone with cat piss."

"Oh, forget that he had released snakes on both McDaniels and Kat for getting back at them along with his other bullshit." Dovahkiin clamored his disgust towards Cartman that he had treated him like a dog, kidnapped his parents and almost killing him for his own gain.

Meanwhile at Ronny's diner that Officer McDaniels was sitting at a booth on his break doing his paperwork that he hides there to chill and works on the investigation that he was looking at the Krampus legends, while he ate his late lunch. His mother came in that she was looking for him all day long.

"Mom, what a surprise to see you here?" Alex looks up to see his own mother standing before him that she looks annoyed at him for not answering his cell.

"Alexander Preston McDaniels, I had been calling you all afternoon." McDaniels spoke her annoyance out, as she had sat down at the booth.

"Sorry, mom that I had gotten so hung up on my paperwork and the investigation." Alex defended his actions towards his own mother, who is eating a couple of his fries from his burger basket.

"It looks like that you had hit the wall with the investigation, Alex." McDaniels said, as she looks at him with great concern that the parents are on her ass for their children's safety.

"This investigation is fucking weird as fuck, mom that many crime scenes across the state had reported hoofed footprints at the crime scenes." Alex replied that he had showed her the crime scene photos of hoofed foot tracks.

"What the hell is this?" McDaniels demanded with shock, as she looks over the crime scene photos. "So, I will take it that subject is a supernatural being stalking children that only in South Park that we gets strange shit?"

"Do you have ever heard about the legend of Krampus from eastern Europe, mom?" Alex asked, that is when he had pulled an eastern European and Germanic folklore book out of his work bag to show her the legend. "He is the shadowy opposite of Santa Clause that Santa rewarded the good kids, while Krampus punished the bad kids for their misdeeds."

"Nothing will surprise me anymore that we have the strangest things happens here on a daily basis, Alex." McDaniels added that she is now so used to the strangest things happening within town daily.

XXXXX

Later on that very same night that the sixth graders boys were out breaking curfew to sneak onto Farmer Denkins' farms to do some cow tipping as a part of their vandalizing spree out through the town. But their bad behavior had attracted a predator in the darkness that it stalked their prey before pouncing on them.

"We wants some vape that these stupid ass adults banned vaping." The sixth grader leader clamored against the town council's ban of vaping. "They are fucking broomers, who likes to control our lives." One of the sixth graders had sneaked away to use the bathroom, while a wrapped gift had dropped in front of him from the skies. The other sixth graders were plotting to do snap and run robbing at a local vaping store to cease their addictions.

"What the hell is this shit?" He was standing in front of a creepy jack in the box popped out of the box to grab him by the arm and dragged him to its mouth, which it had shallowed him whole like a snake. All sudden a horde of living gingerbread men and dolls attacked the other sixth graders. A hooded figure with large horns was standing there as its minions does its dirty work to capture for it. The creature had put the sixth graders into a toy sack with the other kids screaming inside. All of their screaming that alerted Farmer Denkins that he had come out of his house with a loaded shot gun.

"Who is out there that I'm a gun owner that I'm not afraid to use lethal force?" Farmer Denkins had come across the crime scene that is when he had decided to call the police for help.

Cut to Officer McDaniels' home that Alex and his wife, Dr. Keisha McDaniels were asleep when Alex's radio crackled to life. Dispatch on the radio calling all officers to the crime scene. "All units report to the Denkins farmstead!"

"Goddamnit that I bet you that those kids vandalized his farm and tipped their cops over." Alex gotten up from their floor bed, while Keisha remained in bed.

"Ok, broomer." Keisha mocked him that he started to sounds like an aging broomer, who complained about everything. "No, we are just an overtired Millennials, my dear." Alex chuckled that his own wife works long hours at the hospital as a trauma doctor. He was getting his uniform back on and left for the crime scene. Keisha had decided to get up to check on her girls and do some paperwork.

Alex had met with BarBrady, Yates and the other officers who had arrived at the scene at the same time. "Sir, what is going on here?" They had noticed the blood stains on the snow bank along with ripped wrapper paper and broken ornaments.

"Is this kidnapper the fucking Grinch or something to ruin people's Christmas mood?" Yates clamored out loud that he was enjoying playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare for his time at time. "Anndd I was in the middle of my COD special ops game." That is when they had met with Farmer Denkins who had called the attack in.

"I had heard kids screaming out here, and discovered this mess on my property, detective." Farmer Denkins explained about the timeline of events to Yates and Murphey.

Meanwhile at the McDaniels manor that Mayor McDaniels was still up that she hates it when both Alex and BarBrady works at night that much more danger lurks more at night. She stays in bed to read or do paperwork on important town issues. She looks at the alarm clock that she looks bored as hell when Kat came in recovering from her bad dreams of Mabus who is trying to return to earth from the Abyss better known as the Gua Hell.

"Katherine, what is wrong?" McDaniels asked with great concern, when she had noticed her standing there in the doorway holding her pink and purple stuffed Kitty plush in her arms. "Do you have another bad dream with Mabus?"

"Yes, I'm don't want him come back, mom.' Katherine replied in a scared tone voice when she had gotten into the bed that McDaniels had hugged her tightly.

"I don't let him takes you that he get through me first, Katherine." McDaniels added that she is very protective of her children and grandchildren.

"What? He still wants you to be his vessel to usher the apocalypse onto the Earth by commanding the Gua's forces, Mom." Kat panicked that Mabus will try to take them both as hosts again.

Across the local neighborhood that the boys were at Dovahkiin's house that having a sleepover down in his finished basement. The boys along with Timmy, Jimmy and Craig and those guys were still up playing video games, eating pizzas and snacks. Dovahkiin and the other boys had refused to invite Cartman to the sleepover for getting them in trouble at the winter festival. And Cartman is plotting against them for uninviting him and not backing him up to the mayor at all.

"It is so nice that we don't have to deal with fat ass at all." Dovahkiin said that he is more relaxed when he don't have to deal with Cartman at all that he hates him since he had moved into town. Dovahkiin had brought more pizza boxes over to the group taking turns to play Modern Warfare. "More pizzas you guys." Tweek had brought his homemade cupcakes for them to snack on out through the night.

"How is my cupcakes you guys?" Tweek asked that everyone was eating them that they nodded or giving him the thumbs up. Kenny is enjoying the food that Cartman hogged everything.

"Boy, Cartman is missing a very good time right now, but being a dick had fucked him over." Craig added that he was holding a plate of food. Outside of the Hughes' home that Cartman had sneaked up on his porch and dropped his pants to drop a big pile of smelly crappy crap after eating a fusion dinner of KFC and Tai food as a part of his revenge plot against everyone who had wronged him since the winter fest. "Fuck you guys!"

"To Be Continued"

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long waited delay to this story that writer's block did me in with this fic. It is a good timing to post the new chapter around Krampusnacht

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: This is my annual Halloween story, but this year that I'm going to smash up it with Christmas lore. I'm surprised that nobody had done a Krampus fic in the SP fandom yet.


End file.
